3 nuevos conflictos
by lizbeth snow
Summary: Raquel,Ritsuko y Makoto son hijas biologicas de Rintarou Hinata, el deside enviarlas a vivir con sus nuevos hermanos y hermana, pero digamos que la relacion entre hermanos con unas desconocidas esta algo bizarra ya que les sucederan muchas cosas a este trio de chicas.. amor, celos, confusion, secretos entre otras cosas mas les sucederan a estas chicas


**hola a todos soy lizbeth snow este es mi primer fanfic de brothers conflict este anime me gusto mucho y pues esta idea se me vino cuando estaba viendo el capitulo final **

**espero que les guste**

**brothers conflict no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis personajes rauqel, makoto, ritsuko y stephanie**

* * *

_**3 nuevos conflcitos**_

**Capitulo 1**

**_Noticia_**

Inglaterra

Estas bromeando verdad? Pregunto Raquel hinata una chica peli-azul de ojos café, playera azul oscuro que tenía escrita la palabra rock, pantalón negro con un cinturón azul oscuro con evilla de estrella, botas militar negras, tiene un carácter fuerte, serio pero seguro, si la llegas a conocer a fondo es muy amable y se preocupa mucho por los demás

No hija, tienen que irse a vivir con sus hermanos y hermana…dijo rintarou serio pero decidido

Por qué no, no los dijiste antes papa? Pregunto ritsuko hinata, peli-negra de ojos café, playera deportiva de real Madrid, pantalón de mezclilla, converse negro, cabello amarrado a una coleta alta, fleco y 2 mechones a los lados, muñequeras de rayas azul , blanco y rojo, tiene un carácter fresco pero carismático

Perdónenme si no se los dije antes, además se los iba a decir pero su tía Alice no me dejo... dijo rintarou preocupado ya que su cuñada hermana de su difunta ex esposa, no le permitía ver a sus hijas ya que él no se llevaba muy bien con ella

Te perdonamos papa, sabes iremos a conocer a nuestros hermanos y hermana como tú no los ordenaste…dijo makoto hinata una chica peli-roja de ojos esmeralda, tiene un carácter alegre y carismático, tiene una playera amarilla con un overol de mezclilla y converse negros

Que! Pero! Dijo Raquel sorprendida y enojada "desde cuando ella decide que haremos, de eso me encargo yo" pensó Raquel impresionada

Nada de peros Raquel-sama, ya está decidido iremos a conocer a nuestros hermanos…dijo ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa

Espero que Ema-sama no se esté desesperando por tener muchos hermanos. Dijo makoto con preocupación

Ema está bien chicas, todos sus hermanos la están cuidando…dijo rintarou con una sonrisa

No sería, sus hermanos la están enamorando... dijo Raquel de brazos cruzados con un tono de voz serio

Que quieres decir con eso Raquel? Pregunto rintarou preocupado pero enojado

Son 13 hermanos, por la forma de ser de Ema-chan todos ellos están enamorados de ella, papa a mí ya me ha sucedido eso con mis primos o acaso ya olvidaste que 3 de mis 5 primos me pidieron matrimonio, cuando yo solo tenía 16 años… dijo Raquel enojada pero siempre permanece calmada ante ese pequeño "conflicto" de sus primos para llegar a su corazón

Por lo menos a ti te pidieron matrimonio, a nosotras ni nos pelan... a makoto por Loli y a mí por marimacho...dijo ritsuko haciendo puchero

Será porque a makoto le dicen Loli y a ti ritsuko te dicen marimacho…dije enojada pero preocupada ya que esos rumores eran ciertos, las 3 formamos el grupo de angels, pero cuando volvemos a ser chicas comunes y corrientes somos muy diferentes a lo que hacemos en el escenario pero eso nadie lo sabe

Odio a las personas que dicen eso de nosotras, no tenemos la culpa de que nos gusten otras cosas... dijo makoto enojada

Cálmense chicas, no les hagan caso, recuerden que siempre unidas nadie nos dañara…dijo Raquel con una pequeña sonrisa

Raquel-sama tiene razón makoto, juntas nadie nos lastimara. Dijo ritsuko con una gran sonrisa

Lo sé, cuando vamos a conocerlos papa? Pregunto makoto con una sonrisa

Mañana... dijo rintarou con una sonrisa

Muy bien iremos a empacar, me llevare mi revista de moda…dijo makoto brincando de la alegría

No será porque Louis asahina aparece ahí por ser el estilista del año…dijo ritsuko con voz picara

No te burles de Louis asahina hace los mejores peinados y maquilla muy bien….dijo makoto en defensa

Sabían que mi esposa es mida asahina…dijo rintarou con una sonrisa

Espera miwa, miwa asahina, la mejor diseñadora de modas…dijo makoto brincando de la felicidad

Exactamente preciosa…dijo una voz y todos voltearon a ver a una mujer como de unos 36 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes azulados

Ahhhh! Eres miwa sahina! No puedo creerlo, ella es nuestra madre, peñisquenme que sigo soñando…dijo makoto al borde de un desmayo

Lo hare con gusto…dijo Raquel y peñisca a makoto en el brazo

Auch! Por qué hiciste eso! Grito makoto enojada

Tu dijiste "peñisquenme que sigo soñando"… dijo Raquel imitando la voz de makoto

Lo decía sarcásticamente…dijo makoto con puchero

Así que estas son tus hijas de la cual me contaste rintarou. Dijo miwa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Si ella es Raquel la mayor…dijo rintarou señalando a Raquel

Es un gusto conocerla miwa-san... dijo Raquel haciendo una reverencia

Que educada eres, pero puedes llamarme mama, Raquel-chan…dijo miwa con una sonrisa

Como usted diga mama…dijo Raquel con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ella es ritsuko la mediana…dijo rintarou señalo a ritsuko pero esta estaba agachada estaba recogiendo algo

Que es ritsuko? Pregunto makoto con curiosidad

Es Stephanie la ardilla mascota de Raquel. Dijo ritsuko cargando a una ardilla de pelaje gris con distintas franjas de color gris oscuro en la parte superior de la cabeza, cuerpo y cola, su parte inferior y las mejillas son de color blanco y esponjoso, lleva un moño azul oscuro con lunares blancos alrededor de su cuello que se ata en un arco, tiene la capacidad de hablar sim embargo solo puede hablar con Raquel, ritsuko y makoto

Stephanie te he estado buscando por todos lados, pensé que te habías perdido…dijo Raquel y cargo a su mascota y la abrazo con mucho cariño

Lo lamento es que quería dar un paseo por el jardín, siento haberte preocupado… susurro Stephanie en el oído de Raquel, Stephanie se acomodó en el hombro de su dueña

Es un placer conocer a mi nueva madre. Dijo ritsuko parándose con una sonrisa

El placer es mío dulzura... dijo miwa con una sonrisa

Y por último la menor makoto…dijo rintarou

Es un gran honor conocerla, espero llevarme bien con todos sus hijos, y en especial con Louis…dijo makoto brincando de la alegría

Así que, te agrada Louis? Pregunto miwa con una sonrisa pícara y curiosa

Pues en realidad no lo conozco, pero me encanta su trabajo es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, lo que siento por él es admiración y amor de hermanos…dijo makoto con una sonrisa sincera

Wooo makoto diciendo eso, sí que me sorprende... dijo Raquel sorprendida ante las palabras de su hermana menor

Bueno, papa, miwa, iremos a empacar nuestras cosas… dijo ritsuko y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

Que le pico…dijo makoto confusa

Ni la más remota idea…dijo Raquel seria con brazos cruzados

* * *

_**En la casa de los hermanos Asahina**_

Que aburrido estoy. Dijo wataru tirándose de espaldas al piso

No eres el único wataru…dijo yusuke tirado en el piso boca abajo

Vamos no es para tanto…dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa, cuando de repente oyeron que sonaba el teléfono

Yo vere quien es…dijo ukyo se paró del sillón, dejo su taza de té en el centro de mesa de la sala

Quien creen que sea? Pregunto Ema curiosa

No lo sé, tal vez sea rintarou… dijo natsume serio pero calmado

QUE! COMO QUE SON 3 MÁS! Oyeron gritos provenientes de la cocina, masaomi se paró de su lugar y se fue directo a la cocina para ver que sucedía, vio a ukyo desesperado, le arrebató el teléfono y el contesto

Ola rintarou soy masaomi disculpa a ukyo hoy anda de malas…dijo masaomi por teléfono

Yo no ando de malas… dijo ukyo enojado

Mmmmm ok… claro no hay problema les prepararemos sus habitaciones... claro todo estará listo para su llegada… no hay de que, hasta pronto...finalizo masaomi y colgó el teléfono, ya en la sala todos se le quedaron viendo a ukyo y a masaomi esperando una respuesta de esa llamada

Y bien, quien era masaomi? Pregunto fuuto con brazos cruzados

Era rintarou dijo que traerá a vivir con nosotros a sus 3 hijas biológicas que vienen de Inglaterra…dijo masaomi calmado

Asique habrá 3 chicas más aparte de Ema…dijo natsume serio

Exactamente. Dijo masaomi con una sonrisa

Y como se llaman mis hermanas masaomi? Dijo pregunto Ema con curiosidad

La mayor se llama Raquel hinata tiene 19 años es la mayor de las 3 hijas…dijo masaomi con una sonrisa

QUE! RAQUEL HINATA!? LA IDOL MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO! LA QUE A GANADO MAS DE 10 PREMIOS EN LA INDUSTRIA DE LA MUSICA! LA CHICA DE MEJOR VOZ! LA QUE CON SU MIRADA TE DEJA IDIOTISADO! LIDER DEL GRUPO ANGELS! LA DE UN CABELLO TAN SUAVE CON OLOR A CLAVELES! O POR DIOS RAQUEL HINATA SERA MI ONNE-SAMA! Empezó a gritar fuuto y empezó a gritar y brincar en el sillón gritando a los 5 vientos que Raquel hinata va a ser su onne-sama, parecía fangirl viendo en persona a su idol

Lamento interrumpir tus halagos hacia esa chica pero, quien es Raquel hinata? Pregunto yusuke con picardía

RAQUEL HINATA LA MAS GRANDE IDOL, DESDE LOS 10 AÑOS COMENZO SU CARRERA COMO SOLISTA, AL CUMPLIR LOS 15 FORMO EL GRUPO DE ANGELS JUNTO CON SUS HERMANAS…dijo fuuto y saco una revista de nos donde, y les mostro un poster de una chica peli azul, ojos café traía una falda negra, con botas negras, cabello amarrado a una coleta de lado, boina francesa negras y una playera corta que dejaba ver una parte de su abdomen, y traía una cadenas en sus brazos, traía una guitarra eléctrica

Es muy hermosa la chica y eso que aún tiene 19 años…dijo kaname viendo el poster de la chica

Y para que se lo sepan yo la conozco. Dijo fuuto con orgullo

Enserio? En donde la conociste fuuto? Pregunto Ema con una sonrisa

En una de mis giras mundiales en Inglaterra, ella le tocaba hacer la presentación de mi concierto eso si cuando ella era solista, después de mi concierto fuimos al de Licking park y no las pasamos bien, me dio su número telefónico para cualquier cosa que se me ofreciera tanto de la industria musical como para vernos algún día a pasear y divertirnos…dijo fuuto con ojos de corazones y un suspiro salió de su boca

Su amor platónico se arruino, porque ahora serán hermanos…dijo yusuke con picardía

Me casaría con ella si fuera posible…dijo fuuto con cara de embobado

Creo que ya se idiotizo por ella…dijo yusuke a Ema y los dos se rieron carcajadas

Y quien es la otra? Pregunto Ema a masaomi con una sonrisa

La otra es ritsuko hinata tiene 18 años… dijo masaomi

ESPERA! RITSUKO HINATA!Gritaron al mismo tiempo subaru y fuuto

A ver a ver, para que no se peleen los 2, primero subaru que nos cuente un poco de esa chica ritsuko hinata…dijo ukyo guardando la cama

RITSUKO HINATA! ES LA MEJOR DEPORTISTA DE TODO EL MUNDO! BUENA EN BALONCESTO, FUTBOL, ARQUERIA, NATACION Y DEMAS DEPORTES! ES LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODAS!...dijo subaru gritando de la emoción y fuuto se le acerco y dijo

Ella es así cuando no está en el escenario hermano mío… RITSUKO HINATA! MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO ANGELS! HERMANA GEMELA DE RAQUEL MI AMOR IMPORTANTE HINATA! TIENE UNA VOZ ANGELICAL Y MELODIOSA! TIEN UN CABELLO TAN HERMOSO QUE CUANDO LE DAN LAS LUCES DE ESCENARIO LA HACE DESLUMBRAR! AUNQUE EL PUBLICO LA CRITIQUE DE QUE ES MARIMACHO, YO DIGO QUE AUNQUE SE VISTA DE CHICO SU BELLEZA NADIE LA IGUALA, AUNQUE DIGO QUE SU HERMANA GEMELA LE GANA!.. Grito fuuto, después vio a subaru y los dos empezaron a gritar como locos que ritsuko hinata sería su hermana

Ok, esto se está poniendo raro, ahora tenemos a 2 locos en la casa…dijo iori riéndose ante la situación

Falta la última hermana verdad? Pregunto Ema mirando a masaomi

Si, por ultimo esta la menor makoto hinata tiene 17 años…dijo masaomi con una sonrisa

MAKOTO HINATA! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ELLA SERA NUESTRA HERMANA!AHHH ESTOY ANCIOSO DE CONOCERLA EN PERSONA!... empezó a gritar alguien de los hermanos que menos pensaron que haría una ridiculez así, era nada más y nada menos que iori asahina brincando como loco junto con fuuto por esa chica

Iori-san nos quieres explicar un poco de esa chica….dijo kaname viendo como su hermano se alocaba por esa chica

Será todo un gusto… MAKOTO HINATA LA MEJOR FLORERISTA DEL MUNDO! TIENE UN GRAN JARDIN LLENO DE HERMOSAS FLORES EN SU PAIS NATAL INGLATERRA! SE SABE TODOS LOS SIGNIFICADOS DE LAS FLORES DESDE LA MAS ANTIGUA HASTA LA MAS RECIENTE! ES LA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!.. Empezó a gritar a todo volumen iori estaba brinque y brinque en el sillón con fuuto y subaru

No solo eso iori-san también es… MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO ANGELS!, FUE SOLISTA DESDE LOS 13 AÑOS!, SE REINCORPORO A LA INDUSTRIA DE LA MUSICA A LOS 16 AÑOS! ES CONCIDERABLE COMO LA MÁS HERMOSA DE LAS HERMANAS HINATA! AUNQUE YO DIGO QUE RAQUEL LE GANA PERO BUENO HAYA SU CRITERIO DE LOS DEMAS! SU VOZ ES TAN HERMOSA QUE HASTA PIERDES LA NOCION DEL TIEMPO Y CONCIENCIA DE DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS!... empezó a brincar a lo loco fuuto y iori

YA QUEREMOS VER A NUESTRAS ONEE-SAMAS! Gritaron al unísono fuuto, subaru e iori

Ok esto hay que prepararles sus habitación…dijo masaomi

Yo me encargo de la habitación de Raquel conozco todos sus gustos…dijo fuuto sacando de quien sabe dónde pintura y brochas

Yo de la habitación de ritsuko…dijo subaru y también traía botes de pintura y brocha

Y por último yo me encargo de la habitación de makoto…dijo iori que igual que los otros 2 traía pintura y brochas

No se diga más a preparar las habitaciones…dijo masaomi con una sonrisa

**acepto tomatasos, criticas y muchos reviews**

**se despide su amiga**

**Lizbeth Snow**


End file.
